Saviors Trilogy (OC)
by Similie Contortion
Summary: Saviors are mystically created metahumans that walk about the Marvel universe either wreaking havoc or stopping it. Features 10 original characters.
1. Enter Saviors

It wasn't unheard of for a regular human to fly. To read minds. To lift cars. The Avengers could use these powers in earth-shattering ways. The rarity was in giving these abilities to a large amount of regular humans. Nine of humanity's most ordinary people can suddenly slow down their perception of time, or make clay walls from thin air, or manipulate friendship. These were the men and women called "Saviors" and usually classified as a minority. Saviors would walk about normal people ready to reveal their powers at a minute's notice. Loved and hated, there they stood.

The man creating Saviors was named Jack Urban. He possessed this supernatural ability to give others powers granted by the spirit possessing him named Leon. These ranged from minor powers such as peak human sight to incredible powers such as controlling vectors. There were two simple downsides to this power; he could not control when his ability activated and he could not control who received abilities. On September 2nd 2016, a seemingly regular Friday, Jack granted 9 new powers to the world's population.

One girl received the ability to manipulate friendship. This was quite possibly the most useful gift she could have asked for, as she had just entered Mount Pleasant High School, Delaware's largest popularity contest. She discovered this supernatural ability when she noticed her dad wasn't as abusive as usual. Instead, he poured her a bowl of cereal and went off to work. She used her power for personal gain at first, but soon, Jane Scott would grow to be a hero called Friend.

Claymore Maddox was a middle-aged Hollywood salesman and depowered mutant given the ability of lutumkinetic constructs, generating and shaping clay. For a while, he made some figurines to sell at his shop, but life was getting boring. He lacked the thrill he experienced when he committed crimes under the alias Memento Mori, flying about and terrorizing the world. He returned to his life of crime after a while, and felt exhilarated. He began a new criminal life under the alias Sculptor.

A man with no life. That was Seymour Jenkins. An unemployed high school dropout. He had dreams before his parents were mugged in broad daylight in the lovely city of Cleveland. Cleveland is where he stayed, taking his guitar and a few dollars. There was no orphanage who would accept him, because he was a known murderer before his parents were killed. Cardboard was his only friend. Then, he gained the power to manipulate the weather. He made it rain on the community garden, made snow on half the school days in winter, and all around made Cleveland a better place without anyone knowing it was him. He became the adventurer Thunderstorm.

Dustin Storm lived a quiet life in Cardiff, Wales. He was blind, but managed a happy life anyway with his husband Angel, despite the extreme prejudice they faced. Dustin received the power of peak human sight, curing his blindness and allowing him to see clearly with a range of 500 miles, as well as focus on a particular area. This came at a cost. Whoever he stared at for 30 seconds or longer died. As Dustin stared longingly into Angel's eyes, Angel began going pale and he died in Dustin's arms. Dustin was traumatized. He became an armed vigilante who fights for equality called Visionary.

Alexei Ivanov was a famed Russian marathon runner. He was granted the ability to enter a slower perception of time. This allowed him sharply enhanced reflexes, better aim, and made him to experience the beauty of slow motion. He was nearly assassinated by Whiplash, a Russian villain with a taste for destruction. After combating Whiplash with far superior fighting prowess, Alexei became the hero Slowdown.

Morbidly obese Iraqi teenager Shatha Haik was a fan of the X-Man Dust. She wanted to be superhuman, wished for it, and she was granted unimaginable power. She was granted superhuman strength and flight, but her body type was not changed. Shatha thought she was a mutant. She panicked and fled to Greece, flying there at uncanny speeds. She spent her time there as the hero Might.

Ahoc Tang was a Sudanese refugee among the Lost Girls of Sudan. She lost all of her family to North Sudanese soldiers. Enraged, she killed the soldiers with a rusty kitchen knife, while her mutant ability to become invulnerable emerged. Ahoc mentally broke down at the sight of all this death and tried to kill herself, but her mutation prevented it. She saw this as a sign from God and carried on with her journey to Kansas City. She became a vandal until she was granted the ability of telepathy. She saw this as another sign from God and reformed, becoming the vigilante Mental.

John White lived a privileged life employing Pakistani slaves to make desk toys. He had absolutely no hardships, and no trouble. He was disrespectful to all his slaves, and hated by his slaves. Then, years later, he reacted to the Terrigen mists. He was Inhuman!. He found he was able to manipulate vectors, the ways things travel through space. He no longer needed slaves, as he began inventing a machine capable of producing desk toys without energy needed. He relaxed as his income generated itself. He then grew bored with his life. He found no satisfaction in earning money just to earn money. He donated 10 million dollars to charity and started anew. John became the hero Director.

A regular mercenary with no powers. That was a rarity in Chile. But Karmina Soto provided just such a service. Or so she thought. She could absorb the powers and abilities of anyone she killed. This power made her capable of devastating the world, or possibly the multiverse, as this could grant her omnipotence at some point. She killed several street thugs, gaining marksmanship and street fighting skills. She sold her services under the alias Homicide.

These ten individuals would eventually find each other through sheer luck, set aside their differences via Friend's power, and bring down supervillains like nobody else could. These were the saviors.


	2. The Rise of Mister Doomsday

Friend had heard of other superhumans functioning in her area. Mania, Ms. Marvel, the B-Sides, the Liberteens, the Initiative's Defenders and so on. She decided to gain as much allies as possible and form a superhuman team called The Companions. She convinced Mania, a symbiote-powered vigilante, Blue Eagle, a teenager with wings, Hope, a living diamond, 2-D, a human folding chair, Krang, powerful Atlantean, Nighthawk, non-powered vigilante, Mize, who can accelerate decay, Jughandle, time jumper, and Fateball, precognitive street fighter. They became very popular very quickly and soon were considered one of the top superhero teams. This caught the attention of Thunderstorm, who enjoyed the thought of company.

Thunderstorm displayed his powers in front of a crowd. He created miniature storms, followed by a sequence of rainbows. Lucky for him, the X-Man Goldballs was vacationing there, and helped him out with his performance. Soon other visitors like Charcoal and Moondragon joined in, and formed a traveling circus on a whim called the Molten Gold Show. The Molten Gold Show soon merged with the Companions.

The Companions' first task was defeating a supervillain called Sculptor. He had nearly destroyed Hollywood, replacing it with huge clay buildings. Mize accelerated the decay on Sculptor's buildings while Friend dealt with Sculptor by befriending him. Sculptor was added to the roster of the Companions. After this happened, a few people quit the team. Hope, 2-D, Blue Eagle, Krang, Moondragon, Nighthawk, Charcoal, Fateball and Jughandle could all be seen walking away, not ready to work with someone who just destroyed a city. This left Friend, Mania, Goldballs, Thunderstorm, Sculptor and Mize questioning them, but the ex-Companions had made up their mind.

Their next mission was unclear. They found out there was a superhuman in Kansas City but that's all they knew. Little did they know it was Mental. Mental was invulnerable and telepathic, so they didn't want to get in her way. They were there to befriend her and leave. Mental was slightly hesitant, but she accepted a place to belong. She joined the Companions with Grain Belt, a superhuman who could turn into living wheat.

The team wound up in Greece looking for a hero named Might. Flight and super-strength were valuable abilities, and Friend wanted her as an ally. Goldballs, the team's financer, bought some first class plane tickets, and off they went. When they arrived, Might was fighting off Minotaur, another superhuman, until the Companions had arrived. Some of the Companions soothed Minotaur while Mental communicated with Might. Might explained that Greece needed to be protected, and the Companions understood. They said their goodbyes and moved along.

Director was next on their "to recruit list." A new superhuman fought evildoers in Pakistan. Director actually clashed with the Companions, knowing Sculptor had nearly destroyed his hometown of London. Director created a downward force on the team, killing Sculptor, Mental, Thunderstorm and Grain Belt in the process. He wanted nothing to do with the man that terrorized London. That's when the mystic Topaz arrived and showed him what the team was really there to do. Director apologized, but Mize was too angry over his teammates' deaths to care. He accelerated Director's decay and killed him, while Director claimed he deserved it and began praying to Allah. Topaz joined them, demonstrating incredible empathic, telepathic and telekinetic ability. Friend was happy to accept another empath on the team. However, she kicked Mize out.

Friend, Goldballs, Mania and Topaz traveled to Russia to find the hero Slowdown, an excellent martial artist with the ability to slow down his perception of time. Unfortunately, Homicide had reached him first, killing him and absorbing his powers and abilities. Homicide clashed with the Companions, until Topaz showed her what she could have been. Homicide saw the error of her ways and reinvented herself as Reflex. She joined the heroes with Red Guardian and Darkstar.

Visionary was last on the list. He was a vigilante with superhuman eyesight. Mize attacked and killed him. All this time, Mize was mutating himself with various experimentation. Mize now had the powers of precognition, superhuman speed and bullet manipulation. He terrorized the world as the villain Mister Doomsday. He clashed with and defeated the Companions when they found out what happened to Visionary. Mister Doomsday killed Reflex, Red Guardian, Darkstar, Goldballs and Mania. Friend and Topaz knew they needed to regroup and find more allies.

Friend and Topaz were going back to the United States to find more superhumans. They were down on their luck, because Mister Doomsday had found almost half of them already. In fact, half of all life on Earth was wiped out. Mister Doomsday also made an army of villains. They knew they would need an army to take them down.


	3. The Final Showdown

Mister Doomsday was haunting his enemies. He amassed an army and took down half of the heroes in the Marvel universe, and it was up to the Companions, Friend and Topaz, to stop it. But they couldn't stop it alone. Friend and Topaz hosted tryouts for the team, inviting everyone they could via telepathy. The results were surprising. They found a massive amount of capable recruits.

While hosting their "talent show" the Companions recruited Mindsinger, Topspin, Rockslide, Fastforward, Flashback, Doc, Glob Herman, Excalibur, June, Fantomex, Energizer, Daydream, Kimura, Stonewall, Sabretooth, Naja, Marrow, Cypher, Crosta, Prince of Orphans, Tangerine, Oya, Adam-X, Petra, Lorelei, Darwin, Mantor the Magician, Mictlantecuhlti, Wasp, Mercury, Gravity, Invisible Woman, Karma, Crystal, Weather Witch, Nature Girl, Motormouth, Scorn and Kiden. While nearly harmless to Mister Doomsday's army of villains individually, they were all-powerful when together.

Unfortunately, Mister Doomsday had the U-Foes, the Rock Trolls, and various other metahumans on his side.

The Companions met with Mister Doomsday's forces and all hell broke loose. Topspin, Mindsinger, Doc and Motormouth battled a super-skrull with the abilities of Black Widow, Multiple Man and Venom, while Fastforward, Adam-X, Darwin and Crosta battled the U-Foes. Weather Witch, Kiden and Nature Girl took on Mister Doomsday himself, Flashback took on all five hundred of the Rock Trolls, while Glob Herman, Excalibur, June, Fantomex, Mantor the Magician, Scorn, Rockslide and Petra dealt with Ares. Energizer, Sabretooth, Gravity, Crystal and Oya dealt with a corrupt Kymellian sorcerer. That left Daydream, Kimura, Stonewall, Naja, Marrow, Cypher, Prince of Orphans, Tangerine, Lorelei, Mictlantecuhlti, Wasp, Mercury, Invisible Woman and Karma to deal with Void's rampage.

The heroes eventually won the battle, and the Companions disbanded. Friend became a powerful member of the human/mutant/inhuman Morlocks. With Mictlantecuhlti's help, the fallen heroes who were lost in battle such as Thunderstorm and Goldballs and Mental and Grain Belt were resurrected. The world lived peacefully for that moment.


End file.
